The Ceraphenine Games
by Entaro Ceraphenine
Summary: A bunch of people and creatures from around the multiverse are summoned in a world to participate in some bizarre games. Who will end up being victorious till the very end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Crossover

(2004, February)

In a small cottage near Three Island town, there lived a small family comprised of 5 members. The youngest member was 10 years old Entaro and the other four were his parents and grandparents.

"Legend says…" Entaro's grandfather was telling him one chilly evening while his mother lit the firewood to increase the warmth of the room, "...that in the distant Tohjo Falls, there is a plate hidden within the cave."

"What kind of plate it is, grandpa?" curious Entaro asked.

"It is a golden plate with inscriptions written in ancient language from a legendary person. Rumor has it that if one can decode properly what the plate says, he/she will obtain incredible rewards."

"So, it is basically some kind of treasure?"

"You could say."

"I wonder what the rewards are. A lot of people must be competing to get their hands on it to get and decode it!"

"I don't think so," Entaro's father said, "I haven't seen a lot of people talking about it except that it is in the legends. We haven't even heard if anyone has found it yet."

"What if they did? What if we don't know because we are too far away from Tojho Falls?" Entaro retorted excitedly.

"Relax, dear," grandpa said, "It's just an old legend."

Entaro wasn't satisfied. In this heart, there was a resonance of determination that someday he will investigate about the golden plate and find out the truth. He, for some reason, believed that the legend was true indeed.

* * *

(2017, July)

As Entaro regained consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground and surrounded by his Pokemon who were worried about him. Entaro tried to remember anything from before fainting but failed to recall anything. And all of his Pokemon were unsure of what had happened as well. The only thing all of them were sure about was that they were in some unknown place along with lots of other people and creatures around them, including a chubby skeleton with blue outfit and a turtle with a mine attached to its back. There was also a 100 feet tall chicken with black and red feathers engaged in fighting with a trio of people, a fat dark-skinned man with a rifle as the trio's leader. All of them were in a vast open field with grass extending to the horizon.

"Are you all okay?" Entaro asked his Pokemon.

All six of his Pokemon - Charizard, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Raichu, Lapras and Snorlax - replied in affirmative. However, Charizard had his eyes locked at someone in the sky. As Entaro looked in the sky to find out who it was, he found out Mewtwo levitating with its psychic powers!

Entaro was about to return his Pokemon back in their respective Pokeball but then everyone present in the place stopped as they heard a mysterious voice speaking to them. Nobody was sure about the source of the voice; in fact, none of them were sure about what was going on at all.

"Greetings to everyone. I see you guys are quite puzzled about what is going on. Don't worry. You all are here for a reason," the voice spoke.

"All of you present here are the champions, the best of the bests in your own worlds," the voice continued, " I brought all of you here to participate in a small competition. You will be given small tasks to accomplish and those of you who'll manage to finish the task unharmed will be awarded rewards and the chance to return back to your own world. If you fail, you either die or become eliminated, remaining here forever."

"I have a bad feeling about this," a girl amidst the people, the participants that is, said.

"And for your first task," the voice continued, "You have to reach to the base of the beacon of light you can see in the south-eastern sky. The faster you reach there, the less possibility for you to get eliminated. The first event of Ceraphenine Games commences now!"

As the voice faded out, a few people were confused about what they should do. Some of them were willing to go along but others were not convinced enough.

"What do you guys say?" Entaro asked his Pokemon.

Pidgeot responded the quickest among them saying that they should go. It said that it would be able to carry Entaro much faster than everyone. The other Pokemon said that they were willing to assist him in getting victory as much as they could, for they all wanted to return home safe and sound.

* * *

A middle aged boy with light brown hair and neat and formal dress addressed the people present their, grabbing their attention.

"Who are you?" one of the participants asked.

"My name is Light Yagami," he said, "And I have a small favor to ask from all of you."

He took out some pieces of paper from his wallet and handed them to the human participants.

"May you all please write down your names and small descriptions of yourself in these pieces of papers?"

"What for?" a girl with dark hair and white robe asked, with a bit of suspicion.

"The thing is… you heard the voice, right?" Light started to explain, "You people are all extraordinary in your own ways whereas I am a normal human with no special powers. I don't know what might happen next but I am pretty sure I will be the first ones to get eliminated. I just want to remember the names of such champions with whom I had the honour of being able to participate in any game."

"Fools. They don't know that these are the pages of Death Note. The moment they write their names, they would all die and eliminate themselves!" Light thought in his mind.

"You know," Entaro said, "I liked the idea. But…"

"But what?" Light asked.

"I don't have a pen or anything with me."

"Me neither"

"Same here"

"I just arrived here fighting chickens! How can I have anything to write with!"

Soon there were chattering noises like these all around. Hearing this, Light was a bit dissatisfied.

"Don't worry," he said, "I have a pen…"

Before Light could bring out a pen for them to write with, an eerie bluish light appeared around the papers and they all got destroyed. To everyone's surprise, Light Yagami began to float in the air. But it seemed like he wasn't doing it on his own since he was screaming in unnerving state. Soon, Mewtwo appeared before him.

Mewtwo used its psychic power to bring out more pages of the Death Note that Light had kept hidden with him, including the one inside his watch, just like how it used psychic to float him up and prevent others from suicide.

"I am warning you," Mewtwo said, "If you dare to try any of your shenanigans like this one more time, you will face the worst death possible."

Mewtwo dropped Light from several feets up in the air and flew off towards the beacon. The girl in the robe walked up to the injured Light.

"You were trying to pull off some dirty tricks on us, weren't you?" she said, "I could feel. You better not try to mess with us dirtily ever again."

She stretched her arm towards him and white light began to glow from her palm. She used her magic powers to cripple Light's limbs.

* * *

Most of the participants had already left for the beacon.

"Hey, you are Alita, the controller of life force. Am I right?" a tall girl approached the girl in white robe and said.

"Yes. How do you know?" Alita replied.

"I heard tales about you when I was a child. My name's Arane, by the way. Wanna head to the beacon together?"

"I don't have a problem."

"I think taking the bus might be the best option for us. What do you say?"

"Sure!"

The two of them left the spot together. At that point, Entaro and his Pokemon were still in the spot, along with crippled Light, screaming in pain, and the giant chicken, dead. There was also a small plastic board lying on the ground that had "Dr. NIM" written on it. The turtle with the mine was walking slowly towards the goal but he was the only moving participant who was in Entaro's sight.

Entaro recalled all of his Pokemon in their Pokeball except for Pidgeot. He picked up the plastic board and rode Pidgeot and flew off towards the target.

[TO BE CONTINUED]

* * *

[Writer's note]

Thank you for reading. This is my first story in FanFiction. This is basically one big crossover between a lot of franchises that I had been planning to write for a long time now. I am publishing them under Pokemon category since I cant put all the franchise in the crossover categories. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the following characters: Mewtwo, Charizard, Butterfree, Raichu, Pidgeot, Snorlax, Lapras (credits to Pokemon), Light Yagami (credits to Death Note), the chubby skeleton (credits to Undertale), the giant chicken, the trio fighting the giant chicken (credits to Attack of the Killer Mutant Chicken) and the mine turtle (credits to TomSka). All the other characters are my OC whose details will be published soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Division

As Entaro and Pidgeot flew towards the beacon, they could see some of the other participants reaching for the destination as well. There was a giant dragon with an egg-ish abdomen and a cat in poptarts farting out rainbows. They could see a jet plane in a great speed heading right for the beacon. Both Entaro and Pidgeot could feel an uneasiness in their heart seeing their competitors.

After about half an hour of flight, they finally reached the base of the beacon which was located in the valley of a mountain range. They were one of the last participants to arrive. And upon arrival, they found some tension brewing in the air. Although most of the human participants who had made it there were roaming around with no particular cause, two of them sat down on the ground farthest from each other, plotting how to kill the other one right away. One of them was a man of around 30 years age and the other was a teenage girl.

The first thing Entaro tried to find out after landing was where Mewtwo was. Looking around for a bit, he failed to find it. He just wanted to stick close to it. Although it was his competitor, he knew Mewtwo would prevent any pointless harm.

"Aren't you a Pokemon trainer?" a female voice spoke to Entaro from behind. As he turned to see who it was, he found a pair of golden haired twin siblings - one of them was a boy and the other was a girl. He knew they were participants of the Ceraphenine Games as well since he had seen them back in the field.

"Umm, yes," Entaro replied.

"Great. I am Luna," the girl said, "And this is my brother, Sola."

"We want to talk with you about something if that is alright," Sola said.

"Umm, okay," Entaro said.

"Quick question. Who do you think is the strongest of the participants?"

"I don't know most of the people here, I believe it would be Mewtwo since it is also from my world and over there, it is considered to be the strongest Pokemon ever!"

"We would place our bets on him," Luna said pointing to the 30-ish man.

Entaro looked at him. He was in an entirely formal dress-up, seating at the slope of one of the mountains and working on his tablet with an unpleasant expression in his face.

"That guy, Dexter, is from our world," she said, "And he is not only the most powerful Pokemon trainer but also an influential business tycoon back there."

"He produces several Master Ball every month which he used to catch Legendary Pokemon that appeared around our country. I believe he has one with him right now," Sola added.

"No kidding?" Entaro exclaimed, "What kind of Legendary Pokemon does he have?"

"We are not so sure but it could be Groudon since he was in pursuit of it for a long time now."

"The thing is, we think he is carrying a Master Ball with him," Luna said, "Things will get a lot ugly if he manages to catch Mewtwo with it. Not only that he would win this game, he would eradicate all of us."

"Starting with her," Sola said pointing to the teenager girl on the slope of the other mountain.

"Why her?" Entaro asked, "Is she a Pokemon trainer too?"

"No. She had never been one. But she used to run most of the underground business of our country and hence the entire country in the shadows. Ever since Dexter appeared, her dominance started to reduce. To get her lost glory back, she started foiling any plans and schemes Dexter took. Thus the two of them became enemies."

"Worst of all, both of them had to show up over here!"

"Wait a minute," Entaro said, 'Why are you telling me all these?"

"We want your help," Luna said, "What was your name, again?"

"Entaro.."

"Entaro. We want you to take care of Dexter if he tries to do something rash. As a Pokemon trainer, you should be able to prevent any catastrophe he might cause."

"Let's stick together, Entaro," Sola proposed, "We don't want any unnecessary violence. If you co-operate us, we would get some safety. You can have some company from us, in return! What do you say?"

Trusting anyone over there after what Light had tried to pull off was hard. Yet, keeping a friend or two would seem great since there were several dangerous people and monsters around. After thinking for a while, Entaro replied.

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

"Was coming to the beacon all that we had to do?" Arane asked Alita, "Why aren't we getting any instructions or clue as to what we have to do next?"

"I think they are giving time so that any non-eliminated participant might arrive," Alita replied.

Arane looked around in the valley to see if she could find who didn't make it yet.

"I think everyone is here. Or am I missing someone?"

"If it is anyone, it must be Mine Turtle. That turtle was the slowest one out of all of us."

"So, you mean to say, we have to wait till it is here?"

"I think so."

"That sucks."

Arane knew an alternative to waiting for Mine Turtle's arrival.

"I'll be back in a moment," she said as she started to walk to find a desolate spot.

A couple of minutes later, she found a small opening on the surface of one mountain. She entered the crevice and sighed.

"I really didn't want to do this," she said to herself.

Now, Arane was blessed with the power to jump backward in time and make changes as she liked. All she had to do was clear her mind and concentrate enough about the point in time where she wanted to jump back.

As she did so inside the crevice, she jumped back to the time when everyone was about to leave the field for the beacon.

"Bingo!" she exclaimed to herself. Without wasting any time, she picked up Mine Turtle and approached Alita.

"Hey, you are Alita, the controller of life force. Am I right?" she said.

"Yes. How do you know?" Alita replied.

Arane didn't want to disclose anything about her being able to jump back in time. So, she replied with a different excuse.

"I heard tales about you when I was a child. My name's Arane, by the way. Wanna head to the beacon together?"

"I don't have a problem."

"I think taking the bus might be the best option for us. What do you say?"

"Sure!"

* * *

As Arane, Alita and Mine Turtle arrived at the valley, they saw that the chubby skeleton was looking at them with a smile. It made them feel a bit uneasy but wasn't intimidating at all. In fact, it seemed like that the skeleton was smiling for some reason in mind than making them unnerved.

"What's with that grinning face?" Alita asked him.

"Why don't you ask your partner?" he replied keeping the grin.

Alita looked at Arane in a confused manner. Arane was unsure as well if he had known about her powers. But then she felt there was no way he might have known. Or would he have?

"Listen, girl," he said to Arane, "Try eating a clock. It is very 'time consuming'."

The skeleton laughed at his own bad pun and walked away as Alita remained clueless about what he was talking about and Arane remained unnerved by his jokes.

* * *

"Now that all of the non-eliminated participants are here," the voice sounded out of nowhere once again, "It is time for your second task. This one is a simple task. All you have to do is don't die!"

No sooner had the voice faded, several rumbling sounds were heard and the earth was shaking. When the participant tried to find why it was happening, they saw giant boulders rushing down towards them from all around the mountains around them!

[To be Continued]

* * *

[Writer's note]

Thank you for reading this chapter of the story. I hope you are enjoying so far. Leave a review for what you think about the story! Who do you think will survive this round?

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters:

Mewtwo, Pidgeot, Groudon (credits to Pokemon); the cat in poptarts farting out rainbows (credits to Nyan Cat); Mine Turtle (credits to TomSka); the chubby skeleton (credits to Undertale).

All the other characters are my OC whose descriptions will be available soon


End file.
